


The King's Feast

by KyeAbove



Series: King Of Bones AU [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Eating, Major Spoilers For Coronation Day, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Saguru was the last survivor of this cursed mansion that had killed Kaito, Aoko, and Akako.A Coronation Day one-shot.
Series: King Of Bones AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892836
Kudos: 15





	The King's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Since chapter 7 of Coronation Day finally revealed the twist that Saguru, not Kaito, was the king of bones all along this one-shot is finally fair game.

Saguru did not know how long he’d been in this damned mansion but he was going to kill whatever witch made it this way. If he ever got out. With every hungry day and every day he cooked his meals a little less with magic, he was starting to lose hope. In his chances of leaving and himself.

Today he’d caught and killed a monster far bigger than the already insanely large rats this mansion possessed. Saguru still wasn’t sure of the specifics of the curse this had, but it changed things, with enough time. The creature was probably once a cat that had wandered into the house, with how much it had yowled and hissed when Saguru had begun stabbing it with his knife after catching it in his snare. 

Saguru considered it a mercy as he bit into and tore into the lightly cooked meal. Being in this mansion was a curse of pain upon any lifeform, and ending them was a reprieve of this pain. The meat was still too lightly pink but Saguru didn’t care about diseases at this point. He didn’t care about what he ate at all. He just wanted the food to keep going on. 

He wanted to die but he knew starving to death was not a good way to go. He expected to become a meal himself one day. There was never an exit from this knowledge. There was only pain. 

This beast tasted far better than rats, and much, much better than his friends. He didn’t often consider taste anymore, but he found himself missing Baaya’s cooking as he chewed and swallowed this first bite. At this point he would even accept a meal prepared by his brother, Baaya’s less kitchen perfect son. Any meal meant for humans would be better than tearing into monsters like some sort of animal.

Saguru didn’t feel very human anymore. It could have been the curse taking effect on him as well, but by his very actions he felt like a monster. Eating was to survive but he felt ill still with what he’d resorted to when his friends had died one after another, not by his hand, but consumed under his teeth. One meal before the next. 

He bit into the meat once again. It was getting a little easier each time to eat so much meat. All the mirrors in this house were shattered beyond use, but when he prodded at his mouth he was sure his teeth were getting sharper. He’d even lost one and another was growing in its place. 

This house was changing him, and there was little he could do to stop it. There was no exit, no window that would open for him, and no one to hear him scream. His phone had never worked in this place and had died what he could only guess was months ago. Time seemed to not exist in this place. For all he knew it hadn’t even been that long since he and his friends had disappeared into this place, never to return. 

Baaya would miss him, and maybe a few other people, but most likely nobody else cared that he was gone. He’d only had the friends that had died here. His parents wouldn’t care at all. They had only seen Saguru as a failure in recent years. 

And wasn’t that true? He was a failure if this was the future he faced. All alone, a monster of this house.


End file.
